Atadas a Ed, Edd y Eddy
by Hinata Jeagerjaques
Summary: El titulo es el mismo de el primer episodio en el que aparecen las Crueles. Ed ya no es un niño que quiere jugar al astronauta, poco a poco Edd y Eddy se daran cuenta de que ellos tampoco


Mi primer fic de Ed, Edd y Eddy, soy tan feliz. Quiza los personajes me salieron OoC con respecto de la serie jajaja pero segun la sagrada Wikipedia Ed tiene 17, Edd y Eddy 16, pero yo voy a dejar a Eddy con 15 XD, respecto a la edad de las Crueles las voy a dejar en Lee 16, Marie 15 y May 14, aclaro las edades porque es lo unico que se me ocurre para justificar ciertas actitudes sobre todo de los chicos . .

Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenece, si fuera mi habria parejas oficiales ¬¬

* * *

_**~Primer Beso~**_

-Las crueles ¡corran! – chilló un desesperado Eddy al ver que habían caído en una trampa.

- ¡Tras ellos chicas! – Lee Cruel dio la orden que fue cumplida sin rechistar.

Y así comenzó la ya casi repetitiva persecución, pero contraria a la costumbre de huir juntos Ed se separo del grupo y con el May.

- ¡Eso es May no dejes que escape! – aconsejo la líder.

La joven rubia pensó que ese era su día de suerte cuando una "enorme" cerca de madera le cerro el paso a su presa, se acercó a su victima con cautela, frunció el seño al ver que él no temblaba pero en ningún momento se detuvo. Estando tan cerca noto que Ed le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de estatura por lo que no dudo en derribarlo colocándose sobre él.

- ¿Qué no vas a defenderte? – estaba resultando sencillo, demasiado sencillo y ella no era tan tonta como para caer tan fácil – Oh, realmente te gusto bomboncito – bueno, solo un poco inocente. El pelirrojo sonrío "tontamente" al saber ciertas las ultimas palabras de May.

- Mi mamá me enseño que no debo pegarle a las niñas – se excuso para después perderse en los ojos azules que poco a poco se iban acercando a los suyos turquesa.

La rubia pego sus labios a los del mayor esperando que este pronto buscara escapar, mas totalmente contrario a su premonición él coloco una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso, y esta vez la que quería escapar era ella pero el brazo, ya no tan libre de Ed la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura impidiéndole separarse.

La juguetona lengua azul no dudo en colarse a la boca contraria luchando para que la rosada contraria jugara con el, no tardando en conseguirlo aunque esta correspondió tímida. La falta de aire los obligo a separarse, sorprendida May abrió poco a poco los ojos, hasta ese momento noto que los había cerrado, al chocar su mirada con la del chico con quien solía soñar un enorme sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

- ¿Ahora somos novios? – cuestiono apenada.

- Si tú quieres, sí – acomodo unos cuantos mechones rubios.

- Si quiero – afirmo antes de sentir de vuelta los labios contrarios sobre los suyos esta vez más suaves.

- ¡May! – el grito de la peliazul y la pelirroja los obligo a separarse nuevamente, la aludida se levanto pronto y correó en dirección de las voces de sus hermanas, mas antes de salir a la calle sintió que era fuertemente sujetada por el brazo-

- ¿Nos veremos mañana? – las voces se acercaban – por favor – puso cara de cachorro.

- Sí, aquí a las doce – respondió soltándose del agarre, tapándose a sus hermanas apenas salió del pasillo.

Cuando llego a su casa vio a sus dos amigos sentados en la banqueta, sintió un poco de pena al ver que tenían la cara totalmente cubierta de labial rojo.

- Hola chicos – llamo su atención.

- Vaya Ed parece que tuviste suerte – contesto Edd.

- Ese idiota tenia un escondite y nos lo oculto – comento acido Eddy al ver a su amigo limpio de labial.

- Yo solo corrí – sus compañeros suspiraron creyendo la mentira del pelirrojo.

El más bajo se levanto rápido – se me acaba de ocurrir que haremos mañana para quitarles su dinero a esos tontos – sonrió con maldad.

- Lo siento Eddy mañana acompañare a mi mamá a hacer las compras – el rubio del gorro sonrío al ver la cara molesta del pelinegro.

- ¿Y tú Ed?, piensa en los caramelos – trato de tentarlo, pero a pesar de que se le antojaban los dulces era más fuerte su deseo de estar con la rubia.

- Yo, yo – no podía decirles la verdad ¿o sí? … ¡no! Seguramente lo considerarían un traidor – tengo que cuidar a Sara – el sudor comenzaba a perlarle la frente.

- Son unos aburridos – sentencio el menor – bueno, yo me divertiré mientras ustedes cumplen sus deberes – concluyo retirándose.

La característica risita de doble d sonó antes de despedirse y Ed se fue a dormir con la ilusión de ver a su novia al día siguiente.

- Los hubieras visto May, corrieron como solo los hombres corren – comento la pelirroja mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies con un llamativo rojo.

- Se veían tan lindos – canturreo Marie poniéndose los pepinos en los ojos – ya no puedo esperar para ver a mi doble d mañana.

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti hermanita? – la rubia sintió los ojos de su hermana mayor sobre ella a pesar de que los rojos rulos los cubrían, pero aun así decidió hacerse la loca mientras se embarraba la mascarilla para ocultar su sonrojo - ¡May! – le arrojo una toalla.

- Ay – se sobo la nuca.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el grandote? – interrumpió la peliazul.

- No me digas que se te fue vivo – continuo Lee.

- ¿Vivo? – trago saliva antes de reír nerviosa – por supuesto que no, lo deje sin salida – comenzó a improvisar – el pobre estaba temblando – sonrió al escuchar las carcajadas de sus hermanas, pues significaba que se habían tragado su cuento.

- Bien hecho May – felicito la mayor – por cierto escuche decir a Eddy que mañana irán al río – las otras la vieron con cara de duda – y nosotras estaremos ahí – escucharon la puerta del camper abrirse, su madre había llegado temprano.

- ¡Niñas! – les llamo la mujer quien en su rostro ocultaba facciones que sin duda había heredado a sus hijas, como la fina nariz de Marie o los labios de May, aunque sin duda la más parecida era Lee pues aunque su cabello fuera más chino tenia el mismo tono que el de su madre y sus ojos guardaban un verde idéntico - ¿Cómo les fue hoy? – pregunto con voz gruesa, como rasgada, gracias al mal habito de fumar.

- Bien ma´- contesto Lee por las tres - ¿y a ti?

- Bien – saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió antes de ir a ver que había para cenar en la nevera – mmmh – saco un galón de leche una de ustedes me acompañara mañana al supermercado, se giro a ver a sus retoños - ¿voluntaria? – la mayor y la menor dieron un rápido paso hacia atrás dejando Marie al frente – Marie vienes conmigo – sentencio su madre antes de darles un beso de buenas noches e irse a dormir.

Las hermanas se fueron a la recamara que compartían aunque Marie no estaba muy contenta prefirió no reclamar para no hacer enfadar a su madre, además tenia sueño y deseaba tener cerca a su doble d aunque fuese en sueños.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado hasta aqui, creen que meresca un review? acepto criticas, sugerencias, dinero, vodka y chocolates w

La descripción de los Ed´s y las Crueles las saque de las siguientes imagenes: http: /miimochi. deviantart. com/gallery/25733074? offset=24#/d2uj3pm http: /gallery/2 5733074?offset= 24#/d2uopts junten los espacios .3.


End file.
